List of Game Grumps videos/October 2019
October October 1st * Game Grumps: Pantsu Hunter: Back to the 90s Part 10: "Road Trip" October 2nd * Game Grumps: Heave Ho Part 3: "Double Daddi Day" * Game Grumps Animated: "Escape by Death" by Ryslife98 October 3rd * The Grumps: "Gordon Ramsay for Guest Grumps!" * Game Grumps: Pantsu Hunter: Back to the 90s Part 11: "Full Blown Insane-o Town" October 4th * Game Grumps: Heave Ho Part 4: "It's Doable" * Best of Game Grumps: "Best of July 2019" October 5th * Game Grumps: Pantsu Hunter: Back to the 90s Part 12: "The V Card" * Game Grumps: Heave Ho Part 5: "Tarzan Boy" October 6th * Game Grumps: Pantsu Hunter: Back to the 90s Part 13: "CSI: Special Panties Unit" * Game Grumps: Heave Ho Part 6: "Daddy's Home" October 7th * 10 Minute Power Hour: "Kenny G BOARD GAME?!?" * Game Grumps: Pantsu Hunter: Back to the 90s Part 14: "FINALE - Do You Think You Can Handle It?" October 8th * Game Grumps: Heave Ho Part 7: "Wow We're Amazing" October 9th * Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 45: "More Like Bye-a" * ''Game Grumps Animated: "What IS a Furry?" by tlcarus October 10th * The Grumps: "Explaining your WEIRD YOUTUBE JOB to people!" * Game Grumps: Heave Ho Part 8: "Electric Goobaloo" October 11th * Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 46: "By The Lake" * ''Best of Game Grumps: "Dan's Greatest Fear - Game Grumps Compilations" October 12th * Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 47: "Showing The Enlargement" * ''Game Grumps: Heave Ho Part 9: "Fartbeat" October 13th * Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 48: "Going Going Back Back To Gourd Lake Gourd Lake" * ''Game Grumps: Heave Ho Part 10: "Blank Space" October 14th * 10 Minute Power Hour: "Voice to Text Torture" * Game Grumps: Heave Ho Part 11: "Heave Hiccups" October 15th * Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 49: "All About The Bajjina" * ''Game Grump: King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella: "Dan goes solo" October 16th * Game Grumps: Heave Ho Part 12: "Warm Garbage" * Game Grumps Animated: "If Sonic was an Anime" by TheInsaneum October 17th * The Grumps: "Staying Inspired When You're REALLY TIRED" * Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 50: "The Dirt On Gourdy" October 18th * ''Game Grumps: Heave Ho Part 13: "Banging Rocks Together" * Best of Game Grumps: "The Best of Super Mario Odyssey - Game Grumps Compilations" October 19th * Game Grumps: Heave Ho Part 14: "Whole Lotta Heavin'" * Game Grumps: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy ''Part 51: "The Wet Noodle" October 20th * ''Game Grumps: Heave Ho Part 15: "The Price We Pay For Beauty" * Ghoul Grumps: Blair Witch Part 1: "A Million Percent Dead" October 21st * 10 Minute Power Hour: "We don’t know how to braid hair" * Ghoul Grumps: Blair Witch Part 2: "Be A Man" October 22nd * Ghoul Grumps: Blair Witch Part 3: "Happy Friend Time In The Woods!" October 23rd * Ghoul Grumps: Blair Witch Part 4: "Here Comes the Bed" * Game Grumps Animated: "Arin is a Thief" by Jarrett Riley October 24th * The Grumps: "A HAUNTED Toys"R"Us!! Is it true??" * Ghoul Grumps: Blair Witch Part 5: "Your Mind Can Kill You" October 25th * Ghoul Grumps: Blair Witch Part 6: "Railray Ragon" * Best of Game Grumps: "Best of August 2019" October 26th * Ghoul Grumps: Blair Witch Part 7: "You Cool?" * Ghoul Grumps: The Dark Pictures Anthology: Man of Medan Part 1: "Keep Calm" October 27th * Ghoul Grumps: The Dark Pictures Anthology: Man of Medan Part 2: "F'ed Up Bran And Raisins" * Ghoul Grumps: The Dark Pictures Anthology: Man of Medan Part 3: "That Brewsky Got The Best Of Me" October 28th * Ten Minute Power Hour: "Real Life William Tell" * Ghoul Grumps: The Dark Pictures Anthology: Man of Medan Part 4: "The Proposal" October 29th * Ghoul Grumps: The Dark Pictures Anthology: Man of Medan Part 5: "The Secret Story Of The Swimming Clown" October 30th * Ghoul Grumps: The Dark Pictures Anthology: Man of Medan Part 6: "Ahh, the French" * Game Grumps Animated: "Spider KISS" by Shoocharu October 31st * The Grumps: "Can We Make Dan Believe in Cryptids?" * Ghoul Grumps: The Dark Pictures Anthology: Man of Medan Part 7: "Gross Caskets In Chapels" Category:Game Grumps Videos